


Makoto's (Gun Slinging) Mondays

by spark_plugx



Series: Two Local Teens Oblivious To Their Gay Feelings For Each Other (and their friends are stuck witnessing it) [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, and fluffy, and they just love each other so much but dont know how to handle it, anyway more akira and ryuji being cute, but shes awkward, makoto tries to be casual, ryuji being a total cutie, ryuji has nice arms and so does makoto fight me on it, the girls have a group chat dedicated to the oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_plugx/pseuds/spark_plugx
Summary: When the train moved, Ryuji lost his step and fell into Akira’s side. Ryuji blushed and Akira just smiled at him, neither of them moved from their positions for the entire train ride to Ogikubo.Makoto prayed that they figured out their feelings soon.Really soon.(or, 5 Mondays Makoto spends trying to help these two figure out their feelings)





	Makoto's (Gun Slinging) Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if Ryuji is at the arcade every Monday afternoon but for this fanfic he will be  
> Uh, yes Morgana is not in this again? He doesn’t deserve to be stuck in that bag and witnessing these two boys stumbling over each other let him be FREE (and he’ll probably get his own day with them so)
> 
> Someone give makoto a trip to the spa she needs it. I love makoto so much, I hope I wrote her confident yet slightly socially awkward personality well
> 
> yes Makoto gets 5 days with them, this will make sense once we get to the end of the 'month' I promise

Makoto was happy that Akira agreed to go out with her today so she could ‘broaden her horizons’. She was wondering where he was going to take her as they walked down Central Street. Were they going to the karaoke bar? The movies? The ramen shop?

“Hey guys!”

Makoto’s trail of thought stopped as the loud voice hit her ears.

“R-Ryuji?” Makoto questioned, taken back by the blond’s sudden appearance. She didn’t realize they were right outside the arcade. “What are you doing here?” She asked him as he ran up to them.

“I was about to ask you two the same thing, I’m always here Monday afternoons! Unless my mom needs me to get groceries,” He smiled at the both of them, eyes lingering on Akira longer than they had on Makoto.

She noticed.

“Oh, really?” Makoto eyed Akira, who didn’t meet her eyes.

She noticed that too.

“That’s nice. Akira was helping me broaden my horizons today. Will you be joining us? I think I want to try a shooting game today,” she continued, deciding she needed to observe more before putting a theory together.

“You sure?” Ryuji questioned, not wanting to interrupt. “Sure! I’m so good at that game!”

“Ms. Biker Queen might give you a run for your money,” Akira smirked, holding the door open for the both of them. Akira’s eyes followed Ryuji as he walked past him into the arcade.

Makoto noticed that.

* * *

“That was refreshing, spending an hour or two playing a game is really relaxing. Thank you for inviting me out,” Makoto told Akira as they left the arcade the following Monday. She was a little disappointed that Ryuji hadn’t shown up.

“No problem, anything to help you unwind and live the teenage life,” Akira said with his hands in his pockets. “You were killing it on that shooting game.”

“Ah, I did draw a little crowd…” Makoto said as Akira raised his eyebrows at her.

“Didn’t realize a swarm of 20 people was a little crowd. Think you got yourself a fan club,” Akira teased her and she shook her head. She had wanted to spend their time together asking him about his relationship with Ryuji, but instead, she drew in a crowd who were entertained by her display at the gun game. It was impossible to talk about the blond male with so many people crowded around them.

“Uh, let’s just forget about that. So,” Makoto mumbled, trying to figure out a way to ask him without sounding odd.

“So?” Akira questioned, taking his glasses off to clean them as they paused in front of the bookstore at the end of the street.

“Do you have any plans with Ryuji this week?” She asked and he paused cleaning his glasses to look at her, looking a little tense. “B-Because I was hoping to maybe go to the movies sometime later this week and I didn’t want to try and intrude on any plans you two might have!”

“Oh,” Akira relaxed and went back to cleaning his glasses. “What movie did you want to go see? Ann has been talking about wanting to go to the movies, maybe we could all go Saturday? I would suggest we go see it now, but—“

“There ya are!” Ryuji appeared behind Akira, slapping him on the back. “I’ve been waiting for you. Oh, Makoto, was I interrupting somethin’?” Akira turned his head to smile at Ryuji.

“You’re good, Makoto was telling me that she wants to go see that new action movie sometime soon,” Akira explained as Ryuji stood to stand next to them.

“Oh, nice choice,” Ryuji said, nodding his head at Makoto. “I’m so down to see that. When do you want to go?”

“Saturday?” She questioned, still surprised at Ryuji’s appearance. It took her a second, but then she gasped. “Oh! You two have plans tonight, don’t you?” She looked at them and they looked at each other.

“Yeah, we’re going to the movies,” Akira replied, shrugging. “Did you want to come with…?”

“No no! I wouldn’t want to interrupt your da—I mean! I’ve taken up enough of your time, you two go have fun! What movie are you seeing?” Makoto asked, making a mental note to contact Ann the second the two boys left.

“Uh…Crying Out Love At The Bottom Of Society…” Ryuji muttered, kicking the ground, not meeting Makoto’s eyes.

“Why are you so embarrassed? You’re the one that was so excited for it when you saw the trailer,” Akira said and Ryuji’s head shot up and he looked at Akira like he just betrayed him.

“DUDE!!!” Ryuji yelled and Makoto couldn’t hold back her laughter.

“It’s okay to enjoy romance movies, Ryuji. You two have fun, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Makoto waved to them and headed towards the station, immediately calling Ann.

“Hey! What’s up?” Ann answered after the second ring.

“I think I almost crashed their date,” Makoto replied and she heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

“WHAT! That’s it! Girl meet up! I’ll tell Futaba and go get her, you tell Haru! Let’s meet up at the diner in half an hour!” Ann exclaimed and hung up the phone.

* * *

“So they went to go see Crying Out Love At The Bottom Of Society?” Futaba questioned, pushing her glasses up on her nose. “Are they not aware that they’re basically a couple?”

“That’s really cute,” Haru said, holding her cup of tea in her hands. “I think we should just let them figure this out on their own.”

“I don’t want to force them into anything, but it’s getting ridiculous. You guys don’t have to go to the gym with them,” Ann rolled her eyes, thinking about how they always checked each other out. “I’ve been dealing with it the longest, other than Morgana. They’re lucky boss has taken such a liking to him and likes having him around the shop so he doesn’t get stuck third wheeling.”

“They’ll figure it out on their own. Besides, they could just be hanging out. I’ve noticed a few things, but I don’t have enough evidence…” Makoto told them, getting the group back on topic.

“Easy, crash their date next time,” Futaba said as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. “They offered to let you join them tonight, didn’t they?”

“Well…yes…but—“

“Okay, next time say yes. Don’t worry about making them mad, this is Akira and Ryuji we’re talking about, they won’t get mad over something like that,” Futaba cut Makoto off, nodding her head. “I know Akira, he’s my key item after all! He’ll be fine with it!”

“And Ryuji won’t be upset, half the time Morgana is third wheeling them, and you’re nicer to Ryuji than Morgana is, so it’ll be fine,” Ann told her confidently. “I crash their gym ‘dates’ all the time!”

“Tell us how it goes, Makoto. We’ll all have to keep each other posted,” Haru smiled at them and they all nodded their heads.

_MISSION START_

Makoto wondered if this would go well.

* * *

“Oh! Look at these pens…” Makoto mumbled, looking through a stationary store in Harajuku. Akira was standing to her side, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “I-I like cute things!”

“No judgment, Ryuji and I came in here a few weeks ago. Morgana saw a pencil case that looked like him so we came in. Ryuji got super into the sticky notes with the skulls on it,” Akira smiled, lifting the item he was talking about. They were light blue sticky notes with cute skulls on the top left corner.

“What does he use them for?” Makoto asked, not able to imagine Ryuji writing anything on them.

“He and his mom use them. Sometimes they go a few days without getting to talk to each other. She works two jobs, so they communicate with the sticky notes,” Akira explained, grabbing two packs of the sticky notes off the shelf.

“Oh,” Makoto wasn’t expecting him to say that. She looked at a few more pens, grabbing some that she knew her sister liked, and headed to the register. “I didn’t realize…” she knew that Ryuji’s dad was no longer in the picture, she just didn’t give it much thought about his home life.

“It’s okay, she had last night off, so they got ramen and watched movies together,” Akira told her, waiting for her to pay before he paid for the sticky notes, taking the cute pink plastic bag the woman gave him in return as they were done.

“Is that why you two hang out so much during the evenings?” Makoto questioned, happy that the conversation about Ryuji was flowing so well.

“Quick thinker,” Akira said, putting his free hand in his pocket. “That has a part in it.”

“You’re very considerate, Akira,” Makoto said, holding her bag with both hands in front of her. “You’re a great friend.”

“No one likes to be alone,” Akira looked embarrassed by her praise, but he only showed it by brushing his bangs out of his face. “Ryuji was my friend when no one else was. He’s my best friend.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Makoto thinking over what Akira said. Maybe they were just best friends? They had so much in common and a strong bond, maybe she and the other girls were just imagining things?

“Makoto! Hey!” Ryuji’s voice broke through the crowd and Makoto waved when she saw him approaching her. “Akira too?” Ryuji questioned when he saw the other male. “Are you two on a date…?” He questioned, looking awkward now, taking a slight step back. There was something else in his expression. Was it jealousy?   

“No, it’s not,” Akira said quickly, shaking his head before Makoto could react and deny it. “We went stationary shopping,” Akira explained and held out the small pink bag to Ryuji.

“Oh, cool!” Ryuji said before slowly taking the bag, looking confused by it until he peaked inside. “Dude! How did you know I was all out of these?” Ryuji smiled at him. Both males kept looking at each other, seeming to forget Makoto was standing there.

Nope.

Makoto realized it was definitely more than friendship.

* * *

“Hey Makoto, what’s up?” Ryuji questioned when Makoto walked out of the school the following Monday.

“Hello, Ryuji. I just finished up some student council work. What are you doing hanging around here?” She asked, pulling her bag further onto her shoulder.

“Eh, I was goin’ go to the gym, I was wonderin’ if you would want to come with me. I know you and Ann had plans to go get crepes, but Yusuke dragged her and Akira off to some art exhibit,” Ryuji explained and Makoto raised her eyebrows, pulling out her phone and seeing Ann’s texts.

“I had my phone on silent since I was working on a few things,” she explained, sending Ann a frowny face. “Well, I’m not doing anything. I’ll go to the gym with you, it’ll be nice to have a spotter.”

“R-really? Awesome!” Ryuji exclaimed, standing up straight now. “Sweet, I was planning to do arm training anyway. Do we need to run by your place so you can get a change of clothes?”

“I’ll go grab my gym uniform, that’ll be faster,” Makoto said before she turned around to hurry back into the school, typing on her phone quickly in the girls’ group chat.

_Makoto: Ryuji and I are going to the gym. I’m going to try questioning him._

_Ann: I tried questioning Akira but Yusuke is being….Yusuke and Akira keeps encouraging this behavior_

_Haru: good luck you two!_

_Futaba: u 2 need all the luck you can get, especially u Ann_

Makoto slid her phone into her bag and went to retrieve her gym uniform.

* * *

“Sure you can handle this?” Makoto asked as Ryuji laid on the bench. She stood behind him, looking at the weights on the bar. Ryuji shot her a look and begin his set.

“You think I got these arms by runnin’?” Ryuji questioned, surprising her with how easily he lifted the bar. “Akira likes spotting me, so I’ve done a lot more with my arms. I dunno why he likes it so much.”

Makoto looked at Ryuji’s arms, then rolled her eyes. Akira was weak for the blond’s biceps. She looked at Ryuji’s arms again.

She couldn’t blame Akira for that one.  

“Sorry that Yusuke stole Ann away from you. She was really excited about getting crepes with you today, it’s all she talked about during lunch,” Ryuji said as he finished his set and got up, switching with Makoto.

“It’s alright, she said she would meet with me after and we could get some. What about you and Akira?” Makoto replied, hoping she sounded casual enough as she started her set.

“It’s cool, we’ll probably hang out after this too,” he smiled down at her. “I’ve got to go grocery shopping, hope he doesn’t mind tagging along.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind. You two do almost everything together,” Makoto said and looked up when she didn’t get a reply from Ryuji. He was looking off to the side, a small blush spread across his cheeks. “It’s okay, everyone tells me that Ann and I hang out too much and that Haru and I hang out too much too.”

“You’re such a lady killer, Queen, I’m jealous,” Ryuji sighed, leaning against the bench as Makoto finished her set.

“Jealous that girls like talking to me?” Makoto joked, smiling when Ryuji pouted. “Hey now, don’t get all pouty,” she got up and Ryuji laid back down for his next rep. “We all enjoy talking to you…Akira likes talking to you the _most_ though,” Makoto tried to put the topic back on Akira. Someone had to help this guy see his feelings.

“And you know who likes talking to you the most,” Ryuji said as he started his rep. Makoto shot him a look, daring him to say the girl’s name. “It’s true!”

“Ryuji…” Makoto sighed, rubbing her temples. How did he not make the connection?!

Makoto decided that she would not be the one to help Ryuji see his feelings.

* * *

Makoto kept shooting, trying to get a higher score than she did last time.

“Wow, going for gold today?” Akira asked from beside her, also playing the game.

“Oh, well, just trying to…improve my skills,” she said, realizing she was focusing a bit too much on the game. It was meant to be fun so she needed to relax and enjoy it. “Sorry, I will relax and have fun!” She nodded her head and relaxed her shoulders.

“It’s fine, Makoto. Long as you’re enjoying yourself. Did you have fun at the gym with Ryuji last Monday? He said you were a better spotter than me,” Akira said and Makoto missed the target due to her laughing.

“Probably because I wasn’t staring at his biceps,” Makoto laughed out, trying to continue playing through her laughter. She was going to have to tell the girls that joke later.

“I’m weak for arms, you know this,” Akira muttered, side-eying her and trying to be mad, but her laughter made it difficult. “I swoon over your arms too.”

“I know you do. How do you focus in the meta verse when Ryuji and I are on the main team?” She questioned after their game was over. He rolled his eyes, grabbing their bags off the ground. He handed her her bag and she thanked him, still giggling at the joke she made earlier. “So what are your plans now?”

“I’m getting ramen with Ryuji. His mom is pulling an all-nighter, so he wanted to get some dinner and get some to go so she would have something good to eat when she got back home,” Akira replied and Makoto smiled. Ryuji was such a sweetheart to his mom.

“You two are always getting ramen, don’t you get tired of it?” Makoto asked as she held the door of the arcade open. He bowed dramatically to her before exiting the building. “So dramatic.”

“I get it from Yusuke. I like ramen, and Ryuji loves it, so I don’t mind eating it often. He goes and sits with me on Sunday mornings when I want to go fishing,” Akira replied as they walked down central street towards the station.

“Hey guys!” Ryuji called out as stood outside the station. “Makoto, did you wipe the floor with him again?”

“I almost got her,” Akira said as they approached him. “I did better than you did.”

“Dude, don’t hurt me like that,” Ryuji said, shaking his head. “What are you doing for dinner, Makoto?” he asked, turning to look at her.

“Oh, uhm…” she was caught a little off guard by the question. “My sister is working late so I might have some leftover soup I made last night,” she replied, pulling her bag further onto her shoulder.

Both males looked at each other, then at her.

“You’re coming with us,” Akira said, looping his arm through hers, dragging her down the stairs of the station.

“W-What?! No, I shouldn’t!” She replied, not wanting to interrupting their time together.

“Dude, c’mon, we ain’t lettin’ ya go home to eat alone!” Ryuji put his arm around her shoulder and she was sure they looked silly, Akira’s arm through hers and Ryuji’s arm over her shoulder, but she wasn’t embarrassed. If anything, she felt happy.

“Where are we going?” She asked as they guided her through the station, both in step perfectly with one another.

“Ogikubo! There’s a great ramen place up there, it’s soooo good!” Ryuji replied, smiling at her. “We go there all the time!”

“You’ll like it, it is really good,” Akira said, a smile on his face as well.

“Then it sounds like it will be a lovely eating. Good food and good company,” she told them as they got onto the train car. They let her have the only free seat and stood beside her, both hanging on the handlebars. When the train moved, Ryuji lost his step and fell into Akira’s side. Ryuji blushed and Akira just smiled at him, neither of them moved from their positions for the entire train ride to Ogikubo.

Makoto prayed that they figured out their feelings soon.

Really soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the second installment! I hope you enjoyed it as much as the first! I plan to do one with each day of the week. If you have any ideas lemme know! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhh who should makoto go with it’s not a huge part of the story but makoto needs a lady and I’m torn between haru and ann


End file.
